Blu's New Mate : Deleted Scenes
by Itzmeall
Summary: Here are the lemons of my story : Blu's New Mate


**This is the lemon scene from Blu's New Mate Chapter 15.**

* * *

_That night..._

* * *

Later on, they were finished in the club.

Blu thanked Nico and Pedro, and the two birds just hugged him in return, also thanking him too.

After saying goodbyes, Blu almost forgot the special place he made for them.

"Sapphia, did you have fun?" He asked her, rubbing his feathers and ruffling it a bit.

She smiled. "I more that happy Blu, this is the best date ever." She said and looked at him.

"That is not just the thing I gave you Sapphia, there is one more." Blu said with a smile.

"And what would that be, Blu?" She asked him, and hugged him.

He climbed on her back. "You'll see..." He grabbed her and went flying.

They were flying deep in the jungle... And he as heading to a mountain.

"Sapphia... close your eyes." Blu said as he was almost to the cliff.

"O-ok." She nervously said, and closed her eyes.

Blu landed near the entrannce of the cave. She placed Sapphia down.

"Alright you can open them." He inquired her.

She opened her eyes and looked up, she found out what is it...

The cave was decorated with hanging diamonds and the waterfall letting out water, making a current, the shine of the moon, making the diamonds glitter.

"Blu... did you.. made this?" She asked and hugged him one again.

"Yes Sapphia, this will be our home... and there's one more thing, follow me." He said sweetly and started walking, she holded his wings and followed him.

They arrived at the willow tree, he grabbed him again, using his powerful wings, he flapped his wings hardly, he putted her down landing on a perch. He went to her side.

"Look inside the hollow..." He said. She walked inside and saw... the hollow was decorated with vines and flowers, the nest was beautiful because of the flowers around the sides.

"Wow, this is amazing..." She said. "It's really beautiful..."

Blu walked behind her. "This is for you Sapphia." He grabbed something in the nest.

He revealed what he was holding... a diamond necklace. "This is a gift for you." He said.

Sapphia covered her wings and tears coming out of her eyes. Blu placed it around her neck, she looked at the gift, it was really beautiful.

_"Blu did this all for me. Oh Blu, I... don't know how to repay you for this..." She thought._

"Do you like it Sapphia?" He nervously said.

Instead of an answer, he tackled Blu to the nest, kissing him passionately. He held her in his wings, from her back.

"Blu, I don't like it, I love it." She said tears trickling down her cheeks.

He wiped it, and kissed him again, but this time, more deeply and could be understandable by the both of them.

They kept kissing, their tongue battling with each other, and saliva dripping down on their beaks.

"Blu, I love you..." She said romantically, stroking his head making him purr.

"I love you too Sapphia." He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Blu..." She called his name.

"Mmm-hhhmmm." He hummed.

"Let's end this night, with a magical night." She said blushing and seductively said.

Blu knew what it meant, it was going to mate. "Sapphia, I've long wanted to do this, I love you Sapphia." He said.

"Blu, not just I've wanted you, also... I want to have children with you Blu..." She said, almost touching his beak.

"Me too, Sapphia... me too." He rubbed her back.

"Let's do this Blu." She said and the both of them acted to the way of making real love come true...

Beauty licked Blu's face up and down, trying to make him really horn...

Blu giggled. "You naughty girl, you tryin' to make me horny?" As he rubbed her back and moaning.

"To hell with it." She said rubbing his sensitive area...

Blu switched places, now he was ontop of her... And giving an onslaught of licking at her neck.

She gave countless of moans and forcing him to continue. She raised both of her wings, rubbing his back and he also moaned. Then he stopped, her face it redder than a tomato. He looked at her beautiful pink pearl irises.

"Get ready, Sapphia. You will have a time of your life." He said lustly and showing his erect cloaca.

She nodded and preparing for all the pleasure that she will receive.

Standing ontop of him, he pointed his cloaca, near to hers. He looked at her, her face looking that she was begging, urging him to do it. Blu, for now, is trying his responsibility to make her happy, he's now trying to take her virginity away... and his.

With a blink of an eye, Blu inserted his into hers, making them moan and shiver.

He looked at Sapphia, looking she's in pain. "Are you ok Sapphia, does it hurt?" His voice toned sadly.

She answered. "No Blu, it does not hurt. It felt that I'm loved..."

He smiled. Before he can continue, she spoke up. "Blu, please.. I want to feel loved, please... give me a night that I will never forget... make me happy as your true mate... please, make shameless love to me... I want to feel loved... by you." She said.

He brightly smiled and thrusting his cloaca into hers, performing a 'cloacal kiss'.

She moaned loudly, as she was giving an onslaught of thrust. Blu groaned, feeling her mate that it was this tight, but he forced himself to continue... and to make her happy.

* * *

~Sapphia~

Sapphia kept on moaning, as his love kept thrusting in and out of her. He was still on top of him, the pleasures in her body, is starting to take over.

She raised both of he wings and placed them behind his lower body.

Blu was a bit startled, he stopped and looked at her.

"Harder, Blu." She begged.

He nodded, and this time... Blu thrusted his cloaca faster and harder.

"Mmmmnnn... OH GOD! YES BLU... AHHH KEEP DOING LIKE THAT!" She yelled and aback the pleasures.

Blu kept thrusting and this time, he lifted her up and pushing him against the wall.

"AHHH YES, SAPPHIA. You FEEL SO GOOD! AHHH, I CAN'T STOP!" He said, he did it faster and more force.

"OH YES. BLU, HARDER, FASTER... DEEPER... AHH!" She yelled, he kept on thrusting.

* * *

~Blu~

Blu's body tensed up, his muscles contracted, means of that, he's close to finishing it.

"MMMM-HHH, OH God... Sapphia, I'm close..." He said in rapid breaths.

She smiled and moved her beak close to her ear. "Fill me, Blu."

Then, with the last thrust. Blu's head became light headed, and shot his seed deep into Sapphia, making her moan.

He felt that jets of his semen was continuosly filling her beloved. Completely emptying his load and injected to her...

Then they fell on the ground with a thud, panting for breath. She kissed Blu, swirling her tongue with his...

"Ohhh, Blu... I love you." She said as he hugged him tightly.

"Heh... I love you too dear..." He said sweetly and licked her neck...

Sapphia giggled at Blu's actions. "HAHAHA! Oh... Blu... Ahh... Please Blu stop." She begged while she's trying to seperate him from her...

"I only do that when you're satisfied." Blu said, he stopped and he sat down, which Sapphia joined next to him...

He rubbed her and kissed his cheek. "I love you Blu..."

Blu nuzzled her cheek back. "I love you too... Sapphia." At long last they finally rested from all the sanity happened...

* * *

_Published by,_

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
